


Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Sixth: Awakenings

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ista Cousland does not react well to the changes in Awakenings. Spoils beginning of Awakenings, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Sixth: Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Love-in-DAO-6-Awakenings-158561018).

Main panel:

Ista Cousland: But I was supposed to be queen!

Lady Aeducan: Oh, cry me a river human.

Anora (holding onto Alistair): Suck it up, Cousland. Canon says he's mine.

Dane Amell, crying on Martya Brosca's shoulder (well, head): Do you think his letters got lost in the mail?

Extra panel:

Martya: You know it's only canon when the player uses a new character, right?

Anora: Yes, but she doesn't.

(Except maybe not? It's all too confusing for Cousland and me)

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone else hates her, but I think Anora is awesome (My characters do not all share this sentiment)
> 
> I haven't actually taken any of these guys into Awakenings, I decided it would be less jarring to use one of the origins I never took past Ostagar. My city elf is having lots of fun bossing around the human nobles and sentencing them to death etc, but the rest of them there inside my head, saying "But where is Zevran?" and "WTF are you doing being friends with Howe's son?!" and so on.
> 
> And yes, I did make the same mistake as Ista :)


End file.
